stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Allan Bense
| spouse=Tonie Johnson | profession=Businessman | religion=Methodist | party=Republican |}} Allan G. Bense is a businessman from Panama City, Florida. He is a partner in several companies with interests in road building, mechanical contracting, insurance, general contracting, golf courses, pavement marking, farming and others. Bense holds a BS and an MBA from Florida State University. He served in the Florida Legislature from 1998 through 2006. He was Speaker of the Florida House of Representatives from 2004 through 2006. He is a member of the following Boards and Councils: * Board Member - Gulf Power Company [ subsidiary of Southern Company ( SO; NYSE ) ] * Chairman of the Board of Trustees - The Florida State University ( FSU ) * Chairman of the Board - The James Madison Institute ( Think Tank ) * Board Member - Foundation for Florida's Future ( Jeb Bush Think Tank ) * Immediate Past Chairman and current Board Member - The Florida Chamber of Commerce * Immediate Past Chairman - Florida Council on Military Base & Mission Support * Immediate Past Chairman - HCA Gulf Coast Hospital * Immediate Past Chairman - Florida Taxation and Budget Reform Commission * Immediate Past Vice Chairman - Enterprise Florida, Inc. ( The Governor is the honorary Chairman ) * Board Member and Member of the Executive Committee - Florida Council of 100 Bense is also on the Board of various local charities and is Chairman of the Board of the Bense Family Foundation, which annually makes significant contritbutions to numerous state and local not for profit causes. Bense served in the Florida House of Representatives from 1998 until 2006. He chose to honor his earlier commitment to serve only 8 years and then return to his businesses and family back home. Bense was born in Panama City and the youngest child of Herbert and Bette Bense. Both of his parents died at the age of 45, and Bense worked his way through Junior High School, High School, and College as a janitor, waiter, mechanic, salesman, and more. He began his business career deeply in debt after college. Bense married his wife Tonie Johnson Bense in 1975 and they have three children, Courtney Weatherford, Jason Bense, and Taylor Bense. Courtney is a full time mom and acitve in several volunteer groups in Wesley Chapel, Florida. Her husband, Will Weatherford, is a member of the Florida House of Representatives and will become Speaker of the House in 2012. Jason Bense is a Partner with Allan Bense in a rapidly growing construction business, and Taylor Bense is a recent graduate of the distinguished Berklee College of Music in Boston, Mass. and is working in the music industry in Times Square, New York City. In addition, Bense's older sister, Dr. Judy Bense, is President of the University of West Florida, one of Florida's 11 Public Universities. References * [http://www.myfloridahouse.gov/Sections/Representatives/details.aspx?MemberId=4157 Florida House of Representatives - Allan G. Bense] Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:Seminole Caucus Category:Florida Republicans Category:Members of the Florida House of Representatives Category:Speakers of the Florida House of Representatives Category:Florida State University alumni